


Ash's Harem

by tx0



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, HaremMaidsShipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tx0/pseuds/tx0
Summary: It's Ash's birthday and five of his best friends want to help him celebrate.





	Ash's Harem

**Author's Note:**

> I started working on this over a year ago. I guess I got sidetracked.

Ash walked into his bedroom to find Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, and Serena all standing there. “Uhh… what’s going on?” he said, clueless as always. “Happy birthday, Ash!” the five said in unison. “Thanks, but why are you all in my bedroom?” “Why do you think?” Misty asked him as she stepped forward. She extended her arm to grab Ash’s hand and pulled him in. She put her other hand on his shoulder and stared into his eyes. She stood on her toes and their lips made contact. He put his free hand on her waist as she parted her lips to deepen the kiss. Ash then moved his tongue into her mouth, brushing it against hers. She pulled him in tighter, then let go of his hand and moved her hand around to his lower back. She started slowly grinding on him, which he mirrored.

Just as Ash had gotten lost in the kiss and forgotten their surroundings, he felt someone grab his arm with both hands. He broke the kiss to see May standing right next to him, waiting. He tried to turn back to Misty to ask what was going on, but before he could, May kissed him. Misty let go of him and slipped out of the way. May pulled him into a hug, which he reciprocated. They continued kissing as he felt her large boobs push against his chest.

He felt someone press up against his back and start massaging his shoulders. “Does that feel good?” he heard Dawn say. “Mm-hmm” he moaned, trying to not disrupt the kiss. She pulled on one of his shoulders, forcing him out of the hug and turning him around. She threw herself onto him, immediately tongue kissing him and humping him through their clothes. Ash nearly stumbled backward, having to steady himself from her sudden attack.

He felt a pair of lips peck the side of his neck. He felt around with his arm until it found its way around her small waist. With all of the hair his hand passed by, he knew it had to be Iris. He turned toward her and confirmed his guess to be correct. He kissed her then went back to Dawn, alternating between the two girls.

“Did you forget about me?” he heard Serena say. He let go of the two girls and turned around. “Of course not.” He stepped over to her and pulled her in for a hug, squeezing her tightly. He gently kissed her lips once before they both began kissing passionately. She grabbed the bottom of his shirt and slowly pulled it off of him, breaking the kiss. She stared at his chest before leaning down to kiss it. “Hey, Ash…” Misty said softly. He turned his head to see her lift off her own shirt, showing off her flat stomach. She then turned to May and took off her shirt as well. They faced each other and began kissing heavily. Serena continued kissing down Ash’s torso as the two girls took off each others’ bras. Ash kept looking back and forth between the two scenes, not knowing which to focus on. Dawn and Iris got on their knees beside Serena, who was now straight in front of Ash rubbing the outside of his pants feeling his cock.

Misty and May split apart letting their bras slide off of their shoulders and fall between them. They walked over to Ash and stood on either side of him. Misty grabbed his hand and brought it up to one of her breasts. He squeezed it as she began kissing him again. Not wanting to feel left out, May took his other hand and helped him grab her breast as well. Meanwhile, down below, Serena undid his pants and pulled them down to his ankles. Dawn and Iris pulled his underwear down. His hard cock stood out straight. The three girls all tried to grab it at once. He broke off the kiss with Misty to look down at them slowly tugging on his cock. Overlapping hands stroked his dick as Misty and May began grinding on his sides, his hands still squeezing their boobs. The first drop of precum leaked out of his tip, Dawn and Iris noticed and both licked their lips, as Serena stared deeply into his eyes.

The three girls stood up and the other two stepped back. Serena held his hands, helping him step out of his pants which were still around his ankles. She slowly walked him over to the bed, the other girls walking closely beside him. She spun him around and he sat down on the edge of the bed. The girls stood in front of the bed, ready for the second part of their plan. Dawn and Iris took off each others’ shirts and bras just as the other two girls had done. Misty and May got on Serena’s sides and took off her shirt. Then May unclasped her bra as Misty unbuttoned and pulled down her pants, revealing her lacy pink panties. Lastly, Serena slid off her own underwear, revealing her clean shaven pussy.

Misty stepped over to Iris and they took off each others’ pants. Misty wore deep blue boyshorts and Iris had classic white briefs. May and Dawn began removing each others’ pants between light kisses. May’s underwear choice was black panties. Dawn wore a bright red thong, she turned around making sure that he saw her ass sticking out. Iris pulled off Misty’s underwear, she had one strip of hair down there that was the same color as the hair on her head. Iris had a few hairs that sprung out randomly. Serena joined back in to pull down May’s underwear, revealing her pussy decorated with stubble. Misty stripped Dawn, showing off her blue bush.

They all stood in front of Ash, arms over each others’ shoulders. “So? What do you think?” May asked. Ash hadn’t blinked that entire time. “Uhh…” is all he could say. “Sounds like he likes it so far!” Dawn said. Misty was first break off from the lineup and join him. She walked up and pushed on his chest, he scooched in and laid down on the bed. She sat on the foot of the bed facing him and grabbed his cock with one hand, slowly stroking it. She leaned over and put her mouth over his cock. Ash moaned as the warmth surrounded him. She began bobbing her head, taking in half of it with every go.

While Misty continued, May crawled on the bed, she faced the wall at the head of the bed while hovering over Ash’s face. Ash stuck out his tongue as she lowered down. He started licking her pussy slowly. He reached up and started playing with one of her nipples as his tongue made its way around her pussy. May’s breathing got shallow, and finally she came. She rode out her orgasm as Ash continued licking her. Her breathing normalised and she turned herself around to face Misty, who pulled off of his cock. May leaned down and kissed Misty a few times before they both started licking his cock.

Serena sat on the edge of the bed and looked up at Dawn and Iris. She spread her legs and the other two went back to their knees and crawled over to her. Dawn slowly slid one finger into Serena’s pussy as Iris played with her clit using her thumb. The girls on the floor reached their respective free hands over to the other’s pussy and began fingering each other. Dawn pulled her fingers out of Serena and leaned in between Serena’s thighs. She began licking her pussy as Iris continued massaging her clit.

Misty stopped sucking his cock, while May continued, Misty crawled over Ash and positioned herself where May had been. She lowered herself onto his face and he immediately began eating her pussy. Misty let out a moan as his tongue repeatedly brushed across her pussy lips. She eventually couldn’t take it any longer and she bucked her hips as she squirted all over Ash’s face and filled his mouth. He was a little surprised by the unexpected fluids, but he enjoyed it. He swallowed all of her nectar that had landed in his mouth. She slowly got off of his face. May stopped giving a blowjob and licked Misty’s juices off of Ash’s face.

Misty moved to the edge of the bed and sat next to Serena near the head of the bed. Misty leaned over and began kissing Serena, who in turn reached over and began fingering Misty. He sat up and moved to the foot of the bed. May moved to the floor, in front of Ash. She grabbed his cock and stroked it quickly, but not for long. She then took her boobs and placed them around his cock. She moved her tits up and down on Ash’s cock. Ash leaned back using his hands for support as May moved her boobs faster. Ash began thrusting his hips making the sensation even better. Soon, May stopped moving her boobs, just held them in place, letting Ash fuck them as he wished. The saliva from her and Misty let him easily slip between her tits.

Ash laid down on the bed again. May got up and sat down on the bed next to Misty. Dawn and Iris both stopped pleasuring Serena and each other and scooted over to the other girls. Dawn was in front of Misty and Iris and May were now paired up. The two girls on the bed being pleasured started kissing each other. The two still on the floor began licking their new partners while continuing to pleasure each other with their hands.

While everyone else had been completely naked for a while, Serena had left her stockings on. She stood up on the bed and gently put a foot down on his cock and rubbed it. He watched the fabric rub on his hard cock as he discovered a new fetish of his. Soon she laid down on top of Ash and started blowing him. Ash grabbed her wide hips and started eating her out. He dragged his tongue across her pussy in every direction and pattern he could think of. Her juices steadily trickled out and rolled down his tongue into his mouth. She continued taking more of his cock in her mouth as he pleasured her in return. She started shaking so grabbed her hips and pulled her in, making her cum. He let go and she gave his cock one last lick.

Dawn and Iris climbed up on the bed to pleasure Ash. Iris went first, she got all the way down to the base of his cock without gagging. Dawn was able to get almost all of the way down. The two girls took turns sucking his cock, a few head bobs at a time, sometimes stopping to kiss each other in between turns. They sat up, Dawn turned around and got on her elbows and knees, her big round ass was up in the air. Ash grabbed her ass and leaned down, kissing it a few times. He rose back up and slid his cock between her cheeks, using them as he had done to May’s tits. Dawn stood up and Ash sat up, his face was level with her ass. Iris laid down next to Dawn and started kissing her. Ash grabbed Dawn’s hips and held her still, he gently slapped her ass. He slapped it a few more times, harder with every strike, until her cheek started turning red. Then he did the same to her other ass cheek. When he was finished spanking her, he kissed the tender skin a few times. His kisses travelled lower and in until he was kissing her pussy, which his tongue quickly took over for his lips. He used his tongue on her pussy until she bagan shaking and collapsed on the bed. She hopped out of the way so the next girl could have her turn.

Iris laid on the bed in front of him, waiting. He quickly started licking her pussy, just as he had done for all of the other girls. She was the quickest to orgasm from his tongue. She went over and stood at the edge of the bed. Ash moved to where she was and she sat on his lap facing away from him, with his cock between her thighs. She bounced up and down with his cock directly up against her pussy. The sensation was amazing for both of them. His precum mixed with her pussy juices making for the perfect lube for him to fuck her thighs. He then reached around and put his hands on her flat boobs. He kissed the back of her neck as he began playing with her hardened nipples. She could barely stand being teased, having his cock so close to her entrance but not slipping inside.

Dawn and Serena helped him stand up. The girls stood side by side again, Ash looked them over, still not believing this was real. Misty was first up, as always. She laid down on the bed, holding her arms out for Ash to join her. He got back on his bed and stared at her toned, slightly muscular body for a few seconds before lying down on top of her, his cock still fully erect. He slid it inside of her as she wrapped her arms around his back. She took a deep breath in as she adjusted to the girth. Ash slowly pulled out almost all of the way before going back in a little faster than the first time. He gradually picked up speed as they resumed kissing. He started increasing the speed of his thrusts until he found a good rhythm. “Oh, Ash~” she moaned quietly.

He rolled over and laid next to her on the bed. Dawn got on the bed and crawled over to Misty and began eating her out, tasting her juices and Ash’s precum. Misty loosely wrapped her legs around Dawn’s head, keeping her close. May climbed onto the bed and hiked one leg over to Ash’s side and sat up on her knees hovering above Ash’s cock, facing him. She eased down onto it, shaking a little when the tip hit her opening. She got about halfway and decided to stop there for now and begin rising up. The sensation of May’s hot wet pussy felt incredible to Ash. She then started gently riding Ash. She began to become braver and sped up a tiny bit. She also started going down onto his cock farther little by little. Ash put his hands on her hips to help support her now that she was moving around more. She was going even faster and even deeper now. She put her hands on his chest for even more support as she was now nearly taking his entire cock inside of her. She finally reached the base of his cock. As she rode him, her huge tits bounced up and down. Ash reached up to grab one of them, his fingers sank into the fat. Ash then noticed that her breasts were bigger than her head. He grabbed her other boob and held them while she bounced on his dick. He soon let go so he could watch them move freely.

Iris sat on the edge of the bed and Serena was now on her knees pleasuring her with her tongue. Misty freed Dawn from between her legs as it was now the latter’s turn. May laid down on top on Misty and they began making out. Dawn got on all fours, placed her head on the pillow, and stuck her big ass up in the air. Her breasts weren’t nearly as big as May’s, but her ass definitely made up for it. Ash was on his knees behind her. He held his cock up to her pussy and slid it inside of her. Once it was halfway in, he pulled it back and started thrusting. He glanced over at Misty and May, who were humping each other, their legs intertwined, rubbing their pussies together. Ash turned his attention back to Dawn and watched her ass jiggle with every thrust. He slapped her ass, causing her to moan. He watched ripples flow through her skin as he spanked her again.

Dawn sat on the edge of the bed and Serena crawled over to her and began pleasuring her orally. Iris got on top of Ash, facing away from him. She lowered herself onto his cock. He grabbed her thick thighs with both hands, supporting her. She slowly started moving herself up and down on his dick. He squeezed her thick thighs as she quickly bounced on his dick. Ash watched her giant hair sway back and forth, revealing her thin dark body. He held her in place by her thighs and thrusted up into her, quicker than she had been going, causing her to squeal.

Iris laid down next to him, on the opposite side of Misty and May, Dawn quickly joined her. They mirrored the other pair by grinding their pussies together. Serena climbed onto the bed and grabbed Ash’s hand, pulling him up into a seated position. She sat in his lap and wrapped her arms around him. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her in, his cock slid inside of her as she got closer. She kissed him as she adjusted to his size. She slowly moved her hips as she parted her lips to deepen the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his back, letting her nails slightly dig into his skin, making him moan quietly. He ran his hands along her wide hips.

“Fuck… I’m gonna cum” Ash announced. The girls all got off of the bed and onto their knees, Ash stood up and they formed a semicircle around him. Ash quickly jerked his cock and before long moaned as he finally released his cum. The girls stuck out their tongues and held out their hands, making sure none of it went to waste. Iris wrapped her fingers around his cock and tugged it, milking out the last few drops onto her other hand waiting to catch it. She turned to Serena and rubbed the cum on her tits. Ash stepped back and sat on the edge of the bed, watching the girls play with his cum. Dawn licked cum off of Misty’s face, then kissed her, swapping cum back and forth. Misty collected the cum off of Dawn’s face and rubbed it on their breasts. May rubbed the cum that had landed on her tits all over herself. 

Ash laid down with his arms outstretched, the girls stood up one by one and walked over to the bed. May laid down between him and the wall. Iris got between them, the back of her head resting on May’s boobs. Misty laid down right on top of Ash. Dawn was next, laying down on the opposite side of the first two girls. Finally Serena laid down on the outside, spooning Dawn. “Happy birthday, Ash” said in unison, again. This was met with a snore from Ash, who had already fallen asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [Vote on what you want me to write about next!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScbFFZo2j5YNeNdAx0yr5y6la1X0NfSgLdXAXB2DL4xgQAe6g/viewform)


End file.
